This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to interconnecting electrical components in electronic devices.
Electronic devices include integrated circuits and other electronic components. These components are mounted on printed circuit boards. Metal lines in the printed circuit boards serve as signal paths. These signal paths, which are sometimes referred to as interconnects, are used to route data and power signals between the integrated circuits and other electronic components in an electronic device.
The printed circuit boards and interconnect structures that are used in an electronic device can have a significant impact on device size and performance. If care is not taken, device housings will be bulkier that desired and printed circuit board interconnect structures will be more complex and costly than desired. Interconnects formed from thin flexible printed circuits may help minimize device bulk, but may be susceptible to damage on sharp internal housing features and may not be sufficiently compact for some applications.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with improved interconnect structures.